fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Riches of Life/Kapitel 001
=Kapitel 001= Wie alles begann In einer stürmischen Nacht in Riverdale im US-Bundesstaat Pennsylvania, nur wenige Kilometer von Philadelphia entfernt... Alison Delaney, Jane Perry, Calleigh Adams, Spencer Harwell und Emily Porter sind beste Freundinnen und bilden die angesagteste Clique auf ihrer Schule. In dieser Nacht veranstalten die fünf eine Pyjamaparty in der Scheune von Spencers Eltern. Ali, so von den meisten genannt, ist zu Anfang nicht da. Plötzlich fällt der Strom aus und ein Fenster zerspringt durch den Sturm. "Da draußen ist irgendwas", sagt die Jane zu den anderen. Langsam gehen sie zur Tür und auf einmal kommt Alison rein gestürmt. Alle erschrecken und Spencer meint zu ihr, dass das überhaupt nicht komisch war. Emily, die oft auch Em genannt wird, fragt Ali ob sie schon die neue Beyoncé hätte, da sie gehört hat, das sie echt klasse. Alison meint dann zur ihr, ob sie sie vielleicht mehr als klasse fände. Sie gibt Jane etwas zu trinken und bittet sie es auszutrinken. "Sei vorsichtig, Jane. Wenn du viel trinkst, plauderst du noch deine Geheimnisse aus!" warnt Spencer sie. "Aber Geheimnisse schweißen uns doch zusammen", sagt Ali. "Los trink aus." Später, mitten in der Nacht, sind alle eingeschlafen, als Jane aufwacht. Sie weckt Emily und Calleigh und sagt ihnen, dass Spencer und Alison weg sind. Nachdem Jane Alis Namen ruft geht sie zur offen stehenden Scheunentür und sieht Spencer. Die sagt, dass sie überall nach Ali suchte, sie nirgends ist, und sie sie schreien hörte. Familie Perry fährt mit ihrem Auto die Main Street von Riverdale entlang. Sie kommen an einem großen, im Craftsman-Stil gehaltenen Haus an. Nach einem Jahr Europa-Aufenthalt sind nun wieder in Riverdale. Im Obergeschoss sind Jane und ihre Mutter Amanda Kartons am Auspacken. Sie sprechen darüber wie komisch es ist genau am Jahrestag von Alisons Verschwinden wieder da zu sein. Amanda meint, sie solle ihre alte Freundinnen anrufen. Unten will Luke zum Baseball-Training gefahren werden. Ray Perry, eigentlich Raymond, fragt Jane ob alles ok ist und sie sagt, dass sein Geheimnis bei ihr sicher ist. Er meinte eigentlich die Sache mit Alison. Nachdem Jane ihren Bruder vor der Riverdale High School abgesetzt hat, sitzt sie später in einer Bar. Sie sieht ein Vermisstenplakat mit Alis Gesicht und darüber steht: "Sie wäre heute 16" Neben ihr sitzt ein gut aussehender, junger Mann, wahrscheinlich Student, und fragt sie ob alles ok sei. "Ja sicher", antwortet Jane. Die beiden unterhalten sich... Musik, Literatur, Schreiben und Unterrichten sind ihre gemeinsamen Interessen. "Ich würde gerne mehr über dich erfahren", meint er zu ihr. Wenig später sind beide auf der Toilette und küssen sich, und so endet auch ihr Treffen. Ein paar Blocks weiter ist Calleigh zusammen mit ihrer Freundin, dem früheren Nerd Mona, in der örtlichen Mall beim Shoppen. Während Calleigh sich einige teure Sonnenbrillen ansieht, ist Mona bei den Kleiderständern. "Wie findest du den?", fragt sie Calleigh, als Mona sich mit einem roten Schal um den Hals zu ihr wendet. "Ich finde, du siehst damit aus wie deine Mutter!" Calleigh entdeckt eine im oberen Geschoss Spencer, die nach Klamotten schaut. Bei ihr angekommen unterhalten sich die beiden und Calleigh kann nicht fassen, dass sie überhaupt Zeit zum Shoppen hat. Spencer ist Klassenbeste an der Riverdale - sie war sogar schon mal Schulsprecherin - und nimmt in den Sommerferien an verschieden College-Kursen teil. Auch ein Praktikum beim Bürgermeister ist drin. Auch über das was in der Zeitung steht und der Jahrestag von Alisons Verschwinden. Spencer erzählt, dass sich ihre Schwester Marissa mit einem Medizinstudent aus Philadelphia verlobte und sie diese feiern wollen. "Hat Miss Perfect endlich Mister Perfect gefunden?", fragt Calleigh Spencer. Dann gibt sie Spencer ein Kleid in die Hand. "Lass sie nicht immer gewinnen!"